You Are Not Alone
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: He was alone. Of that he accepted. He was Turbo. As he had always been, and always would be. Whether others liked it or not. It didn't matter to him. But perhaps he was wrong? What if the only part of being alone, was believing you were. Was he really alone, or were there others out there whom were waiting with open arms?


Though I half regret it, I decided to give this a try. The racer lass is my own creation, and has her own blog as well on tumblr. It's possible you may see more of her. Simply depends.

I own the racer lass, Mellony. I don't own Turbo, nor Wreck-It Ralph.

* * *

Eyes of yellow, and lips set a scowl were what greeted the bright and shimmering sky of the sugar themed land. Skin and suit of white and red marked the figure for whom he was. For what he was known for. Everyone knew of him, but no one truly _knew _him. Did they care what had driven him over the edge? What had caused his sudden catastrophic episode? What made him do what he did? Some knew the truth, but even they kept their distance.

He was alone.

Just as before.

No friends.

No family.

Nothing to call his own but the sugar coated kart he leaned against, supporting his weight as he stood there, gazing out across the various tracks his brightly hued eye could see. After so many years of being hidden away, he had once believed that this world was his home. Finally. But it was it was taken from him, just as rightfully as he had taken it from another. His scowl deepened slightly, causing his features to darken and his hardened shell to become that much thicker.

He had been _forgiven. _But such a term he could barely even taste let alone speak for what he had done. And in all honesty to himself, he was not sure if he could forgive himself, even knowing what he did. Knowing what had caused him to snap.

Eyes of yellow closed and a deep breath was taken, sucking down the sugar laden air to try and bring some form of comfort, even if none ever came. He was alone now. He would just have to accept that.

Or…

Perhaps, not as alone as he had believed.

"Lad? Are you alright? You've been out here for some time. You're missin' the whole party, you know."

The tone, the accent, even the almost _endearing_ term he was called, gave away just who had joined him. He knew who she was, just as she knew him. The air was silent for a time before he finally turned his gaze towards her. Her light red hair, streaked in black and white, her clothes of two shades of green and matching red. And her braids, the one thing she claimed to love most about herself. Though why he did not know nor cared to question. His gaze remained on her for a time before he looked away, returning to the brightly hued landscape before him.

"Never been one for parties, kid. Go back and join your _friends, _where you _belong."_

Though one could read his words, his tone, for harsh and snarkily sarcastic, the other racer simply smiled at him, chuckling softly as she folded her arms behind her back. "I'm right where I always belong; with a friend who needs my company." Her eyes sparkled when he own cast a slight glance her way, if but for a moment.

"I don't need anyone's company, kid. I'm how I've always been, and I'm content with it."

Once more he received a soft chuckle, perhaps even a giggle, at his words. The braided lass shaking her head as she walked around his cart and to his side. "You're a horrible liar lad, even I can tell that." A deepened scowl; a fruitful giggle, and suddenly burning yellow eyes glared into her own, almost daring her to argue with him once more. "_**We**__ are not __**friends.**_ _I am nothing to you and you better damn well learn that before you get hurt, kid. I'm not taking responsibility for your broken, feeble little heart. __**Got it?**_"

If he was perhaps hoping for a frightful gaze in return, or perhaps a whimper as the lass darted away back to the safety and comfort of the posh little castle he once reined within, none came. Instead, with his temper swiftly deflating, all he received was a soft smile and a light shake of the head. The melon themed racer lifted her arms and took his tightly curled fists into her own much smaller and tanner hands. Her little fingers uncurling his hands until their palms were right against one another.

His brow furrowed heavily, marring his scowl even farther if possible as their fingers lay lined against one another. The girl's own smile warm and sweet in comparison before she giggled, filling the air with its wind chime like tune.

"Do you know what a friend is, lad? A real one, I mean. Not one just for show." When she received no answer aside from a slight upturning of a curled nose, her smile seemed to brighten even farther. "A friend is whoever you want them te be. A brother. A sister. A companion. Even someone who just sits next te you at lunch so they can make you laugh hard enough te steal your chocolate blueberries." Another giggle at the roll of his eyes. Lightly she allowed her fingers to softly mesh with his own, making him tense up, if perhaps even more than he already was. "We're not all that different lad, if you just take a chance te see that. And no, I'm not talking physically or our past. I'm talking about what lies within. For one, we both love racing. We both love the thrill of feeling the wind race across our skin as we tear across the track. No matter the circumstances, the time, the area. We love what we love. We are who we are. Quirks and all. You and your lisp; me and my funny accent." Yet again a giggle as his face took on a flatter air about it.

Gently, she allowed their fingers to fall free, his own returning to being crossed along his chest, while her own found a home folded behind her. "It may not be much, but, at least you can say you have at least one friend whose willing te stand by you if the need be present. Even if she is a bit odd." A final cheerful, warm smile and she let him be. Watching him turn away from her in thought, perhaps, returning to leaning against his kart just as she had found him.

For a long moment, there was nothing but silence. And he thought perhaps that she had left, and had gone back to be with the others. That her words, may not have been as sincere as she led him to believe. A long breath slipped from his lungs as he settled to continue, brooding, as he had been before though on a topic he had never imagined would trickle through his thoughts. It was then he heard the same light voice 'asking', almost, bashfully, compared to before.

"It's awfully loud in there. Can hardly hear myself think."

He was still.

He was quiet.

He didn't even give her a glance.

"Sure, kid."

Beside him, he heard the sugar-blade grass crunch and the rustling of a skirt as a figure settled.

Eyes of yellow greeted the bright and shimmering sky of the sugar themed land, only now, they were paired with a smile.


End file.
